Slave For A Week
by redridingharlot
Summary: Hogwarts!klaine. After an accident Blaine becomes Kurt's slave for a week.


**Author's Note: Hogwarts!Klaine. In my mind Blaine can be either a gryffindor or a ravenclaw, and Kurt can be either a slytherin or ravenclaw, for this one though its gryffindor and slytherin. Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt picked up his bag, twirling his wand in his fingers as he watched Santana stand, "Honestly next time I see that crowd of Gryffindors I'm hexing them. The only one that knocks down the Slytherins is other Slytherins."

Santana rolled her eyes, "So sweet Hummel, I know you check out the short one."

"Shut up. I'm going to find someone that actually likes my company." Kurt stalked off, heading towards the library, with it being such a nice day out the room should be almost empty. And it was. He found his favorite table, putting his bag down before going to the shelves and finding something interesting. He was surprised to be bumped into from behind, his nose hitting the shelf, he turned wand at ready. "Damn it, I told you last time you and your house bumped into me to keep your distance."

The gryffindor's hazel eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Hummel, I didn't mean to do that. It's just no one is ever in these stacks and I turned the corner to quick. Do you need me to fix that for you?"

"Over my dead body Anderson." Kurt said, the pain in his nose was becoming worse and he needed to get away right now to fix it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving before you do anymore damage to my body."

Blaine stopped him, worry in his eyes, "I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Fine. You get to carry my things around for a week, you get to cater to my every need. Starting tomorrow. I'll send you an owl with my instructions." Kurt said quickly, stroding away before Blaine could respond, this could be fun.

* * *

Kurt waited happily for Blaine the following day, he knew he was going to enjoy having a Gryffindor be his slave for the week. After breakfast Blaine approached him with his signature smile. "Your books? Would you like me to carry your lady friend's books too?"

Kurt looked over at Santana who was making bedroom eyes at a blonde hufflepuff and nodded, placing her books on his. "She'll meet us the greenhouse. Now Anderson today you'll be my partner in every class, my nose still hurts a little and I can't possibly focus."

Blaine nodded, he always wanted to get close to Kurt but after Kurt told him in their second year that snakes and lions hated each other he stopped, this could be his chance to become friends with him.

* * *

"Hummel have your slave fetch me something to drink." Santana said from her spot in the grass, supposedly they were working on homework, but it was such a nice day none of them could focus."

"No. Get your own drink. Its his last day and he only does _my _bidding." Kurt responded, rolling on to his stomach to look at her, Blaine had his nose buried in a book and was ignoring them completely making Kurt smile, after three days of making him do the most ridiculous things Kurt stopped and just had Blaine carry his books to classes, it felt almost like having a boyfriend, and when no one else was a round he could spark up conversations with the other and actually pretend Blaine was his boyfriend.

Santana huffed, standing up, "I'm going to find Britt. You're boring me."

The second Santana was gone Blaine lowered his book. "You know you might think this was punishment for me but I enjoyed spending these seven days around you."

"No you didn't."Kurt scoffed, how could he? Kurt was rude, and proud and everything Blaine claimed to hate.

Blaine nodded, "I did. You see I pay attention and I saw under this 'better than thou' front you put up. I must say, its nice behind the curtains."

Kurt sat up, no he couldn't get into this, friendships with Gryffindors were frowned upon because a stupid rivalry that started years before they were born. "I'm relieving you of your duty. You were a good slave."

Blaine bit his lip, he could stand and walk away, probably never speak to Kurt again, or he could be a true Gryffindor and have courage. "Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Are you going?"

"Always."

Blaine smiled, "What do you say to meeting me at three broomsticks for butterbeers."

Kurt bit his lip he knew he'd be mock but how could he say no to such a hopeful, handsome face, "I'd say you got yourself a date."

* * *

**Author's Note: Cute isn't it?**


End file.
